We would like to conduct a preliminary white beam Laue diffraction experiment on lignin-degrading peroxidase. We would like to mount crystals of this protein for the first time in the focussed high brightness white x-ray beam, to determine whether the native crystals, and crystals of an intermediate structural form of the protein will be of high enough quality to conduct a full time-resolved Laue diffraction study of this enzyme system.